fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Mary Test's Treasures
Mary Test and Johnny Test walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Johnny was covering Mary's eyes. "Johnny, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Mary asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Johnny said with a chuckle. After they went into the cottage, Johnny closed the door. When they were all the way into the cottage, Johnny uncovered Mary's eyes. Mary gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage, tilted to one side, was the statue of Gumball Watterson. "Oh, Johnny! You are the best!" Mary exclaimed happily and gave him a hug. Mary then went around the statue and said "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Mary then said "Why, Gumball Watterson, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Mary then laughed happily and spun around in joy. She stopped and gasped when she saw a shadowed King Hugh Test in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Father!" Mary Test exclaimed in shock. Johnny hid quickly. Dukey was a few feet behind Hugh. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I have kept my patience till up to now, Mary!" Hugh said angrily. I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Mary bit her lip and began to explain "But, Father, I--" "Now I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal cat from drowning?" Hugh demanded. "Look, Father! I had to!" Mary argued. "Contact between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Mary, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Hugh shouted. "But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned and died!" Mary said. "Do you think I care? One less mortal to worry about!" Hugh shouted. "You're more of a rat than Bling Bling! You don't even know Gumball!" Mary shouted. "Know him?! I don't have to know him!" Hugh roared. "They're all the same! Spinless, savage, cold-hearted monsters and immortal hunters who capture fun 'n' games, incapable of any feelings-" That did it for Mary, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "FATHER, I LOVE HIM!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Upon realizing what she had just said, Mary gasped and clamped her mouth close. Dukey and Johnny gasped as well. Hugh looked stunned. "No!" Hugh gasped. His shock turned to anger. He drew his scepter and turned to Dukey. He screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in your care and this is what happens?!?!" Hugh shouted. "Please, Your Majesty! Have mercy!" Dukey cried as he got on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Mary shouted. Hugh then turned back to Mary. "Have you finally lost your mind completely, Mary? He's an animal! You're a human!" Hugh shouted. "It doesn't matter! I don't care anymore!" Mary Test pouted. "So help me, young lady, I will get through to you, and if talking isn't good enough, then I guess I got no other choice but to do this!" Hugh said, menacingly as his scepter glowed. Johnny and Dukey gasped and ran for cover. "Father!" Mary said, trying to make Hugh stop, but no avail. "No! No, father! Please, father, stop!" Then he set sights on the statue of Gumball. He pointed his scepter at it. "FATHER, NO!" Mary shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Category:Fan Fiction